yo side
by cupcake1417
Summary: loren tate is just another reguilar girl she is too normal she s plain jane but loren wants to have eximent in her life what if one birthday celebration makes that happen


**loren`s p.o.v**

**loren was at her locker getting her books to study for her algebra quiz tomorrow and it`s even worse because it`s her birthday and her mom is out of town and her long term boyfriend justin mcdade broke up with her and he didn`t evthey pulled up en say. loren packed up her book bag and grabbed her purse out of her locker loren walked out of the school building and soon as she did she was dragged in a ally by some dude in a black hoodie he shoved her in a car and who ever was driving was speeding like crazy for some reason they took her to her house she couldn`t see anything they brung her into her own house loren took the blind fold off and was so shocked to see her best friend standing right in front of her **

**loren-what the hell melissa ann sanders have you gone insane **

**melissa-shut up and put this on **

**loren-not intel you tell me what are you doing **

**melissa-i am kidnapping you for your nineteenth birthday duh but put it on and meet me in the car **

**loren-sorry mel but i can`t i have to study and i am just not feeling to the whole birthday celebration thing **

**melissa-you will be up to it so just get your booty in gear and put this on before i have big joey dress you **

**loren-that was seriously big joey who did that oh my god ,fine just because i wanna know what you are up to **

**loren went into the bathroom she put on the cute out-fit mel picked out for her loren was wearing black stockings black shorts and a black,gray,and dark purple half shirt that should a lot of cleavge and stomach her make up dark tone her hair was in beach curls **

**after ten minutes loren joey and melissa they arrived to there destination joey covered loren`s eyes the whole ride joey carried loren in when he finally put her down he untied the blind fold loren looked around and was suprised that she was in the front row of the avalon **

**loren- why are we at the avalon **

**melissa-shut up it`s starting but it`s eddie durans concert so shut up **

**loren- wow **

**the lights went dim then out of nowhere eddie freaking duran came out on the stage **

**eddie- okay i am gonna kick this party off with somthing in the air **

_breathe it in _

_can you feel it in your soul _

_under your skin _

_just let it take control _

_because tonight is gonna be our night _

_ the beat and rhythm feel the energy inside _

_i know your body wants to explode your feet just wanna go were gonna feel alive _

_there something in the air !_

_yeah _

_yeah _

_were gonna have a good time _

_there`s something in the air yeah were gonna have a good time _

_woah oh (x4)_

_it`s all around ,yeah gonna let your mind escape so free it out there`s nothing in our way _

_tonight is gonna be our night _

_the beat and rhythm feel the energy inside _

_i know your body wants to explode your feet just wanna go were gonna feel alive _

_there something in the air yeah were gonna have a good time _

_woah oh (x4)_

_can you feel it (x4) _

_there`s something in the air yeah! yeah were gonna have a good time _

_there`s something in the air yeah! yeah were gonna have a good time _

_there`s something in the air yeah! yeah were gonna have a good time _

_there`s something in the air yeah! yeah were gonna have a good time_

_woah oh (x4)_

_woah oh (x4)_

**eddie-okay this next song is a brand new one hope you guys like it come on now and i might be having a special geuss up hear real soon **

_don`t tell me your name i don`t care what it is ,__i don`t know where your from _

_don`t care you live _

_let`s cut to the chase i`am not playing games with your heart babe _

_i`ll be just fine if you decline i`am not goin home alone tonight _

_make up your mind ,don`t waste my time but really it might as well be you babe _

_i don`t talk about or hear about it _

_i just take you home _

_she said i don`t wanna talk about it no talk about it i just wanna take you home _

_get out of your head it`s time to escape were just having fun there`s love to be made _

_let`s cut to the chase i`am not playing games it might as well be you babe _

_i don`t wanna talk about it , or hear about it i just wanna take you home _

_eddie walked up to the front row kneeled down while still singing he took grasped of loren`s hand he was just holding intel he actully grabbed her and pulled her up stage _

_she said i don`t wanna talk about it no don`t talk about it i just wanna take you home_

_she said i don`t wanna talk about it or hear about it i just wanna take you home _

_i don`t wannna talk about it no don`t talk about it i just wanna talke you home _

_baby nows the time pull the trigger take my hand and come with me tonight _

_i don`t wanna talk about or hear about it i just wanna take you home _

_i don`t wanna talk about it no don`t talk about it i just wanna take you home _

_i don`t wanna talk about it no don`t talk about it i just wanna take you home_

_she said i don`t wanna talk about it or hear about it i just wanna take you home _

_she said i don`t wanna talk about it i just wanna talk about it _

**eddie-okay guys thank you and thank you guys give my lovely partner for helping me look good out here ** the crowed went wild eddie took loren back stage

loren-thanks that was amazing

eddie-why did you drop out

loren-drop out of what

eddie-my song writing contest i loved your voice and your song but your music reminds me of something

loren-yeah um... i know but listen gotta go

eddie-i thought maybe you can tell me why and that i can persuade you to give singing another go

loren-fine eddie listen i am **LOVE-2-LOVE-U**


End file.
